There's Only One
by FfionJayneWMMC
Summary: As a young girl Bella loses her parents in a car crash and after her 15th birthday decides to stop speaking. After 2 years the care workers place her in the care of her 11th foster home. How will it go when she remembers something from her past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the first 15 years of my life had gone I had given up talking I had just given up. I learnt sign language when I was 8, and when I hit my 15th birthday that is when I stopped speaking. I always have my copy of Wuthering heights with me. It was the last belonging I had from my parents.

When I was 10 my parents were driving me to cheerleading practice when the car hit something and went off road. That was all I remembered and the next thing was in was on the side of the road and the car was in the lake. The car which held my parents.

They had sent me into foster care and I have been in 10 foster homes in 7 years. This is my 11th, my care worker Claire said she had a good feeling. I only looked up from my book for a second.

The foster house I was going to is in Forks. They are called the Cullen's. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have 5 foster children already. They are sending me there because they are there for children who need special assistance. Mr. or shall I say Dr Cullen works in the nearby hospital in Forks and Mrs. Cullen is a interior decorator. They are coming to pick me up today; they are having a trail period. What am I a pair of shoes?

I watched the clock tick by; they are going to be here in 20 minutes. I went upstairs to pack. All my clothes filled in one tatty old duffel bag. I had had it since the beginning of my life in foster care; it was one of the only things that I have kept throughout the years. Looking at the clock I still had 10 minutes if they weren't late.

I grabbed my book again and began to read. I jumped when Claire touched my arm to catch my attention. I looked up from behind my book to see two very beautiful people looking back at me. They had to be in their late 20's at the most, they are not old enough to have 5 foster children.

I took the two in. The man had blonde hair that was pushed back off his face to show his slender face that had a friendly, welcoming smile placed. The women had long wavy brown hair but it had red undertones similar to mine. She wore the same friendly smile in place, although her face was rounder. The last thing I gazed upon was their eyes they were the most magnificent gold color.

As I was taking the couple in they had stepped forward. The man held out this hand and in a calm voice.

"Hello let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

As he held my hand I could feel that it had coldness to it as he pulled away the small petit woman, Esme put her arms around me and gave me a hug. I automatically tensed at this action. She released me.

"I am Bella Swan. It is nice to meet you."

I signed to them, this made their smiles widen. The indicated for me to grab my bags and follow them so I did. When we reached the car Esme looked back and frowned.

"Is that all you have love?" she said with concern in her angelic voice. I just nodded to this and placed the small duffel bag in the car boot. As we drove the informed me that there house was an hour away from Seattle in a small town called Forks. I already knew this but nodded anyway. We start going through the town but then reached the end of town and continued this confused me. There hadn't been any houses for a few miles. And I thought there wasn't going to be anymore houses we turned down a dirt road and after a few minutes we pulled into a large White house.

This house had the front wall made of glass and large front room. It looked like two houses in one. I gasped and Esme just smiled back at me. I don't know why she asked because I am sure my face showed it all.

"Do you like it?" I didn't know what to say in that moment so I just nodded. A few minutes later I had my bag out of the car boot and we were walking towards the front door. I turned to Esme and signed.

"This place sure is beautiful, did you design this?"

She just smiled and nodded back at me. Taking my hand she led me to the house. Her hands were like Carlisle cool, I didn't dare say anything though as I knew what would happen. As we entered the large house I glanced over at the clock, it said it was 3.

After finding out I was coming to Forks I did some research. This included information about the high school which was finishing up about now. That means their other foster children would be home soon.

Esme offered to show me to my room. I nodded and she guided me up two flights of stairs. She opened the door with such grace and pulled me inside, I stumbled.

The room was white with a large walk-in wardrobe on the left hand wall. The bed was a large double, it also had White sheets. Esme then offered to help me put my stuff away but I declined. Soon after that she left, once she had shut the door I fished out my iPod. After untangled my headphones I placed them in my ears putting 'Taylor Swift - Love Story' on. This was the only time I spoke was when I was singing and I never sang in front of anyone.

My iPod was on full blast as I began to sing quietly, placing my clothes away. I was finished before the song had ended and decided to sit on my bed and write in my journal.

Just finishing and placing my journal under my pillow for no one to find. A small pixie like girl jumped into the room and nearly gave me a heart attack. And then I was engulfed into a hug. I was still in shock and froze. That when she smiled and spoke in a high pitch hyperactive voice.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Alice and I just know we are going to be great friends." she seemed overly enthusiastic but her smile was infectious. Then she grabbed my hand as was dragging me down the stairs, whilst speaking at light speed.

"Come on you have to meet everyone, there is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. You are going to love them and then we can give you a makeover and sort out your wardrobe and go shopping... And then..." I think I had plans for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

What was with this family they all had a tendency to drag me everywhere. I felt dizzy as we headed down the two flights of stairs in what felt like seconds and I was met with 4 new smiling faces, well 3 one of them had a frown until he legged his eyes to mine and then he frowned. I had seen him before but where I frown as we approached them. Alice lead me to the beginning of the line and started to introduce me to everyone.

"This is Jasper..." she began and I held out my hand to a tall slender man, he was over 6' and he looked down at me and smiled. As He grasped my hand I felt calm.

"It is nice to meet you Bella." he held a southern drawl to his voice and after talking my hand back I signed to him, with a small smile on my face.

"_It is nice to meet you to Jasper_." he nodded again and Alice pulled me to the next person, she look annoyed more than anything else but she held a polite smile on her face. Beating Alice to the punch she said.

"I am Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose." The most beautiful woman I had ever seen caught my eye and she spoke, she was around 5'11 and she still wore 3' heals. She didn't offer me her hand but I just nodded to her and then signed to her too.

"Hello Rosalie it is nice to meet you." with that she nodded as I had done to her and Alice towed me to the next person. He was about the same high but he was much more muscular, if he didn't have the smile on his face he would look daunting. She spoke again.

"This is Emmett." She smiled and before I could sign anything because before I could he had me in a massive bear hug swinging me around the room. After a few minutes he put me down, I was still in shock and couldn't move. I started to get feeling back and I signed to Emmett smiling at him.

"_Nice to meet you too_." with that he also smiled and Alice was pulling me to the next person.

"And last this is Edward." I knew him but from where he caught me looking intensely at him and smiled at me. That when I remembered at froze ready to run, but the most unexpected thing happened. I fainted.

I had the nightmare again of my parent's death. That was where I remembered Edward he was there he helped me up the bank to safety. The blackness began to lift and I could hear talking it sounded like Carlisle and then I heard the voice of an angle. I began to open my eyes and I could see them talking in the corner, they hadn't noticed I had woken I snuck out the backdoor and down to the woods.

I had walked for hours through the thick woods when I stumbled into the middle of a meadow that was light by the sunlight. I just fell to the floor; I must have fallen asleep because as I woke the darkness was creeping in. The thing that had woken me was my name being called. I reacted by getting up and hiding behind the large bolder that was placed there.

A few minutes passed and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned suddenly to find Edward looking at me; he had a sad look on his face. I stepped back into the bolder, looking to the side searching for my exit. I turned to run but strong arms where around me in a second.

"Oh, no you don't you can't get away. Bella what did you think coming out to the woods alone?" why did he feel so concerned about me. I started to hit him to get him to let me go but he didn't loosen his grip I turned in his arms to tell him to let me go. He looked me directly in the eyes with lots of concern, that's when I burst out crying and he held me tighter. He cooed to me for what felt like hours, I got control of myself and we sat in the small meadow Edwards arms still wrapped firmly around me and me on his lap. He released me and moved to the side after I had stopped crying, once he had let his arms drop I jumped to my feet and began to run for the closest exit. Once again Edward grabbed me just as I reached the side of the meadow.

"Bella, you can't keep running away from everyone." Then I did the thing I thought I would never do again. Speak!

"Yes, I can just watch me. I have done it for years and I am not prepared to stop now, for you. I am going to leave weather you like it or not you can't keep me hear. You can't watch me 24/7 I will get away. I know I can do it I have done it many times before and why are you any different, you don't know what my life has been like. No one will ever know what my life has been like, no one not even you. Now let go of me before I hit you where it hurts." After that I hadn't spoken in years and yet I just had a rant to someone I don't know. My hands flew to my mouth why did I just say all of that I could have gone through life with no one knowing about my past.

"Who says I can't watch you 24/7. Plus I can help you now come on let's get back to the house, everyone is worrying about you especially Alice." With that he was pulling me through the forest and I was fighting back with all my might not that it helped. After an hour I could see the house and that's when I started to fight back more, I grabbed a tree and wouldn't let go.

"Come on Bella you have to go in." All I did was shook my head and refuse to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour later I was still attached to the tree but my arms were getting tired, going to swap arms so only one was attached but at that moment Edward grabbed me. DAM! All I could do was glare. And what did he do chuckle. Chuckle!

He was now carrying me bridle stile towards the large open house. I had my head turned to the side so I wasn't looking at Edward. Getting closer to the house, the door flung open and there Alice appeared running, well I say running she skipped towards us.

"Bella! Where have you been all this time? We were so worried." She sang to me but you could hear the curiosity in her voice. I was about to sign an answer to her when Edward started to speak.

"Alice, we have school tomorrow and Bella needs to get to bed. She will speak to you in the morning." She didn't argue with this sp I signed to her.

"_Sorry! I'll speak to you tomorrow. Okay!"_

She just waved her hand and then nodded at me.

Edward carried me up the stairs to the top floor where he placed me down and instructed me to get changed and he would be back. I did as he asked and as I went searching for my PJ's but I found some on the bed. With a shrug I took the PJ in the bathroom getting changed and brushing my teeth. After I finish my ritual I wandered back into the bedroom. That's when I saw the large window with a balcony; I stepped out onto the large balcony. I haled myself onto the roof tucking my feet under me, after a few minutes I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't move. All of a sudden the door open under me and Edward stepped out, shuffling backwards to remain out of site I could see him searching for me. I thought he would just leave so I lay down looking at the stars, all of a sudden I could feel him next to me, closing my eyes I let out a deep breath and again spoke.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Like everyone else in life, no one takes an interest." I heard him sigh and I open my eyes to find him sitting next to me leaning back and looking at the sky. My belly had butterflies that were making me feel sick. I turned to go back inside my room when Edward started talking so I stopped and listened intensely to what he was saying.

"Bella, I know how you feel truly I do. I asked my family to stay away and leave me alone for ages. But I realized that it becomes much easier when you let someone help you, I was helped by my parents and family. I just want you to know that I am here for you, so is my family but I will help you through this." This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me; even though I was pissed at Edward I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and hugged him, he was surprised at first but after a moment he wrapped his strong arms around me. I didn't know when it happened but I felt myself being lifted and I grabbed whatever had lifted me and snuggled down. I was placed on something soft but I didn't let go of the person who was holding me. They didn't move all night and I woke to the sound of my alarm, before I could reach my arm across the alarm stopped and EDWARD spoke.

"Come on Bella, we have to get up for school. Esme is cooking your breakfast downstairs." I just moaned and rolled over placing the pillow over my head. I really didn't want to go to school; maybe I could pretend to be ill. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward again.

"Come on Bella, Get up!" I just moaned and he threatened to pull my covers off. I put on my best sick voice and then spoken in a hushed voice.

"Edward leave me alone I don't feel very well." A few things happen at once, Edward asked me what was wrong, the cover and pillows were pulled off me and then Carlisle was at my side. I just looked at them in shock. Then Edward let out a long sign as Carlisle told him I was fine. Now Edward looked pissed at me, that when he spoke again.

"Bella why would you scare me like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I just stood there staring at him still in shock. Why was he worrying about me? I didn't know what to do, I searched for the nearest exit. The bathroom. That's where I headed, locking the door behind me. A few minutes later Edward was banging on the door. I was hyperventilating trying to gain control.

"Bella, can you let me in. Please Bella, I won't hurt you. BELLA OPEN THE DOOR." He was banging on the door now. I was looking around the bathroom when I saw what I needed, a Razor. I started to reach for it when I hear Alice on the other side of the door.

"Bella, just step away from the razor and open the door. We can help you through this." I just shook my head to clear it and reached the razor. Placing it to my wrist and dug it in, as I dragged it across my skin I felt relief. That's when the door flew open and Edward lunged at me causing me to drop the blade. He was pinning me down and I fought back. He held me whilst Carlisle inspected my arm, I just kept thrashing. After 20 minutes I gave up and Carlisle placed a bandage round the cut and told me to get dressed. They all left apart from Alice who was in my wardrobe. She gave me clothes and left the room. I got changed and headed downstairs to where the Cullen's were. They said nothing to me, they instructed me to eat and then we headed to school. This was going to be HARD!

* * *

><p>So what do you think, I am writing the next chapter when she starts school. I think she is going to find out that Edward loves her, she will also say it back. But what will she do after.<p>

If you want to give sugestions to upcoming chapters please reveiw.

FiiJC

x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

School. A new place same cliques. There was one big difference to this school year. I had the Cullen's. Grabbing my breakfast and heading out the door, I gave them no more fuss, there was no point. After my first slip up, no one had taken their eyes off me. This was going to be harder than I thought most foster families just carry on with life like I'm not there but no, I had the Cullen's.

Edward had been holding my hand so I had no chance of getting away. We all piled into 2 cars. We took the silver Volvo and the red jeep. Edward, Alice and I were in the Volvo, which left Rose, Emmett and Jasper in the Jeep. Alice was trying to engage me in convocation but I just sat in the back and sulked. About 5 minutes passed and we were at school. Alice and Edward had taken me to the office to get my timetable, surprise, surprise I had the same classes as Edward.

He had taken my hand and led me off to English. Throughout the day he never let go of my hand, rubbing circles in the back of my hand,

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed my lunch and sat down next to Alice. Who was talking to Rose, She was completely ignoring me just like I liked it. After I finished my lunch I stood to go to the toilet and they all looked up at me. Edward stood as well.

"God, I am just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in 2 minutes." I said speaking mostly to Edward, he still looked concerned but I just grabbed my bag and left.

The bathroom wasn't that far away and so I took less than 5 minutes. Instead of going back to the Cullen's I started to walk. Away from the school, away from everything. I started down a dust road that had led into the forest. Reaching the end of the path, there was a large tree. One of the branches was low enough to grab. I pulled myself up the tree taking out my sketching book again.

I don't know how long I was there but after awhile someone was shouting my name. I just carried on drawing. After 10 minutes someone stopped at the bottom of the tree. Foolishly I moved causing him to look up, Edward.

He looked really mad, which made me giggle and him glare back. He started to reach for the first branch as I lifted onto the next branch trying to get away. As he got closer I inched up, then I jumped hitting the floor with some force and stumbling into a bolder. Hitting my head I started seeing back dots and collapsed to the floor. Before humanly possible Edward was at my side holding my face in his cold hands, he was trying to look into my eyes and speaking in a soft voice, the opposite that he would have used earlier.

"Bella, BELLA! Can you hear me? If you can try and respond, I am going to take you to Carlisle to get you checked out. I'm going to lift you..." He continues speaking, describing what he was doing. That when the velvet voice began to fade, blackness taking over.

Waking up in a crisp white it always reminded me of that awful day, before I could think I lifted my hand to my face to find it stained with tears. A sob was released from my through my throat and in almost the same instant Edward was standing at my bedside table looking me up and down checking I was ok. He looked down at me frowning with concern, speaking confirming the concern.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" all the questions came out in a rush it sounded like one word. I don't know why but I giggled which only confused him more. I think I was disorientated or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Putting but the sober mood "sorry it's just this place brings back bad memories." He looked me in the eyes and said the most unexpected thing, as I thought he didn't want anything to do with me he was only helping me because of my issues. That's why his words surprised me.

"Please don't hide from me, your happiness and laughter should be for the world to enjoy. It is like the sweetest melody. Please let me help you, I don't want you to be sad I want you to be as happy as you can be." That was when I felt the warm moisture that was flowing down my cheeks before, again staining my skin showing my weakness. He smiled at me and swiped his thumb under my eyes capturing the tear that escaped the betrayers. He pulled me into a hug and before I knew what was happening he was sitting on the bed next to me talking to him.

"Edward, you need to know something about me. You know what happen to my parent's right?" He looked down at me and nodded sadness present in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked up at him, pleading him not to pity me. "Well I am the one that caused them to die all because of some stupid jumper, why did he have to save me?" the last part was mostly to myself but I think he heard as he tensed next to me, then asked.

"Who saved you?" He asked offhanded but I could hear the concern behind his eyes.

"Um I don't remember the details but he was around 17 or 18 had copper-brown hair and was very pale. You remind me of him a lot. There is only one difference between the 2 of you and I mean you could be his twin. He had RED eyes and you have GOLD. But I guess that doesn't matter dose it as he saved me took me to the hospital and left. I never even got to ask his name." I looked down and I could feel Edwards's eyes on my face like he was trying to read my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward froze after that and I didn't know what to do. I kept saying his name over and over shaking him but nothing was working. I was starting to get worried when Alice burst through the door, straight to my side. I signed to her in panic.

"_ALICE can you help me he hasn't moved in 10 minutes." _She looked at me first and I noticed her golden eyes that I had seen so many times had turned coal black. That's when Edward snapped out of it and looked me dead in the eyes with the same coal black eyes. It was like when I researched after my parent's death about red eyes. One of the posts had said "Stay away from toughs with the eyes of coal as this is when the vampires attack." This was the only post I remembered at the time, but how could this be true they had golden eyes. After a long moment everything went back to normal, Alice left and Edward started talking again. I pretended to listen but my mind was elsewhere, after a few hours Carlisle came in and told me that I could go now and he would be home soon. So we returned to the white mansion.

Once we arrived at the house I asked Alice if I could borrow her laptop which she agreed but also asked why. I had a few things to do including research so that is what I said, but I had other things flying through my head.

After collecting the laptop off Alice she allowed me to take it to my room, which I gladly did. It took me around ¾ of an hour to finish my Spanish and English homework. After that I searched one word.

"Vampire"

Looking through the websites I landed on "A-Z Vampires", it had loads of information from different cultures or myths.

Cold Skinned

Fast

Doesn't eat anything

These things confused me as I through about the Cullen's. Thinking back they never ate, Edward had appeared into the hospital room so fast it wasn't humanely possible and their skin was always colder than mine, not but much but still. Could it be that they are VAMPIRES!

I stopped looking through the website at this point shutting it down. I felt like a zombie as I walked down the stairs giving Alice back her laptop. I didn't stop I just continued walking into the forest outside the house. I was only 3 metres into the forest when I felt someone behind me.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? You can't go out into the forest at this time." I know this velvet voice from anywhere. I didn't stop at these words I just continued walking through the thick forest. I knew he was behind me even though I couldn't hear him I could feel him.

After about 5 minutes he grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop. He pulled me to a stop. Pulling me around to face him but I refused to look into his eyes because when I did I knew he would know, I knew.

"Bella, Please look at me." He was pleading with me but I couldn't do it. After a few seconds he softly grabbed my chin so that I had no choice looking at him, into his eyes. He searched my face with concern. I felt like he could see right through me. A few moments later he gasped and down at the floor whispering.

"You know!"

As soon as he whispered those words he let go of me. I just nodded and started to walk away, it felt like I had been walking 20 minutes when I spotted Edward just to the side of me. I kept walking and he just stood in front of me, speaking for the first time since I had walked away from him

"Bella please, where are you going?" I didn't know what to say, I shrugged I couldn't stand the broken sound of his voice or the look on his face. Keeping walking through the thick forest getting darker every minute.

"Come on, come back with me and I will explain everything." This surprised me, why would they want to explain everything if they were going to kill me. My mental battle must have shown on my face because Edward replied with.

"Bella, Sweetheart do you seriously think we are going to hurt you?" he sounded heart broken by me even thinking this and with the heart break on his face it made me feel sad, I stepped up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He was shocked at this for a few moments but wrapped his own arms around me as well.

"I'm sorry." I spoke for the first time since the hospital, he just tightened his arms around me, it felt like he was never going to let go. Then he shocked me by saying.

"Bella, Love we all love you. Emmett and Japer conceder and love you like their long lost sister, Rose has warmed up to you so much, even though she doesn't show it shed loves you. Alice, well you are her best friend and mean everything to her, she keeps an eye on you 24/7. Carlisle and Esme, have loved you since the moment they saw you in the foster home, they never want to let you go. And..." he paused like he was nervous about what to say, I had never seen Edward nervous.

"...well I just love you. I really do and don't want to lose you; please I don't want to lose you. I'll follow you to make sure you are safe and happy as long as you live. When you die I will follow you to death in some way." I didn't know what to say, I was gobsmacked.

He LOVED me, ME!

After a minute my instincts took over and before I could think what I was saying the words were out.

"I love you, too. I really do." This just made me freeze, I felt Edward lock as well but it was just pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but eventually we broke away but I still had my eyes closed. A few moments later I felt his breath on my lips. Before I could react his lips softly pressed to mine.

I felt a spark run through my body and my hand wound their way through Edward's hair. He broke away after too short a time but I looked into his eyes and they were gold again and they looked happy.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, carrying me bridle style to the house where the Cullen's where waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grabbing me into his arms he ran back to the house, and when I say ran we got there in 2 minutes. I knew that they could move fast but we were at least an hour away. As we started getting closer to the house I started to get nervous. Edward looked down at me looking concerned. Again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" only at that moment had I realised that I was shaking. I was so nervous of what they were going to do to me when they found out I knew, but I couldn't day that. I shook my head looking down what was I going to say, oh yeah I'm nervous about seeing your family and them killing you. I hesitated not wanting to look into his eyes because I knew he would see too much. After a moment he took my chin in-between his fingers making me look up again but I just closed my eyes.

"Bella, please look at me. I just want to help." He whispered I could hear the misery in his voice. My eyes snapped open at hearing the pain in his voice, how could I cause someone that much pain. Looking into his eyes I knew he would know I was nervous about going back into the house. After a few minutes at intense staring he stopped and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on it will be fine, I'll help you through this." It was time to face the music, I took a long breath and Edward squeezed me hand in comfort. We walked slowly up to the house; opening the large back doors we found his family all there. I froze for a moment but Edward just kept rubbing circles in the back of my hand, it was really comforting. Before I had chance to sign anything Edward spoke loud and clear.

"Guys, she knows." It seemed that all he had to say, there were gasps all around the room apart from Alice. First wondering why Alice didn't gasp but did I really want to know, I could deal with this keep my head strong like I did everything else in my life. Standing tall Carlisle spoke to me first,

"Bella, how did you find out?" this one was hard because yes I did look on the internet after the accident but my cousins used to tell me scary stories. The Quileute tribe I used to go to the bomb fires and listen to the legions that I always thought were fairy tales, up until the night of the accident. A squeeze on my hand brought me out of my thoughts, I looked up at Edward. Letting go of his hand so I could talk I spelt out.

"_Q-U-I-L-E-U-T-E TRIBE" _I couldn't remember the last time I had spoken to my cousins after my Auntie died we never stayed in contact with them. I missed Jake and his friends. I loved my summers at La Push. I wasn't sure if the Cullen's knew them but they all gasped, I looked around the room wondering why everyone froze.

I waited for them to unfreeze for 5 minutes before giving and walking out the back door toward the forest again. It was obvious they didn't want me there so I just left. Simple. Nothing was simple when it came to the Cullen's though because as soon as I was about to reach the forest, two strong cold arms wrapped around me. I stopped looking up to see a sad looking Edward. I could tell he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon, so I didn't put up a fight. He lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the house, it seemed everyone had unfrozen now and was waiting for my return. What was I going to say about the Quileute Tribe, oh yeah they are my family and used to tell me scar stories about you. Then Carlisle spoke.

"How do you know the Quileute tribe?" I tensed and looked down at my hands playing with them as I went, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"_Um, well they are my cousins. But I haven't spoken to them in years, since my mum died. You see my auntie died and we lost contact. They asked if we could say with them when my parents died but Uncle Billy is in a wheel chair and couldn't look after me." _They all breathed a sigh of relief, which made me frown. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"So you aren't blood related, I mean not to the Blacks" I shook my head still confused, how did they know the Blacks? Then I remembered the stories, they were werewolves or that's what I thought until I goodled it and found out they are shapeshifers. I forgot to tell Jacob that.

"_You thought I was a shapeshifter. Really?" _again they looked confused until Alice said.

"No, not shapeshifter werewolf." I just looked her in the eye and shook my head at her and signed again.

"_No, Shapeshifters!"_ With a stubborn look on my face to let them know not to argue. They just nodded their head. I just sighed and told them my story.

"_I guess I should tell you my story. Well you see when I was younger I was always a happy person; I was a cheerleader, out every day with my friends. But that all changed one day when I was in cheer camp. We had just left and I realized that I had forgotten my favorite jumper; I begged my dad to take us back and he did. I will regret that for the rest of my life, we were turning around back to the road when a deer jumped out the woods. Put it one was there was a lake and the car didn't end up hitting the deer. Everything went black and I was cold." _I paused taking a deep breath and Edward squeezed my hand, I didn't even know he was sitting next to me. I gave him a watery smile and continued. _"Well when I woke up someone was over me speaking in a low voice, trying to get me to wake. As I opened my eyes I saw a pair of red eyes staring back." _At that statement there were a few gasps through the room apart from Edward who knew it was him. I ignored them and continued. _"Well to put your minds at rest I didn't die and he took me to the hospital. Then they put me in care in 7 years I have been in 10 different foster homes, this being my 11__th__. Some have not been as pleasant as others. But when I came here and Alice started to introduce me to everyone I knew this was going to be different, and then I saw Edward. I didn't know what to think he looked like the one that had saved me all of those years before, except for the eyes. That's why I fainted. Then we were talking in the hospital and I told him he looked like the person who saved me and he froze. Then I put all of the parts together, form when I was 10 in my searches and the scary stories from when I was younger. It all made sense, that's when I walked out the door." _After my speech I sat there and looked at my hands not knowing what to say.

Then Alice, Esme and Rose pulled me into a hug, I was shocked but hugged back. They released me after a few minutes and I was then hugged by Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett they seemed to be calming me. They let go and Edward took me into his arms not letting go, just sitting on the sofa with me on his lap. They all smiled at us and Alice squealed saying something to fast for me to hear, all Edward replied with was.

"Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Then he turned to me.

"Bella, I think you need to know our stories." He looked at me and hugged me titter, I looked up at him worried now. He just gave me a comforting smile and asked who would go first.

"How about we go with the first changed, Carlisle?" Jasper asked after no one had spoken. Carlisle stood and nodded. They all went round the room explaining their stories, when Alice was telling me hers I burst out in tears and hugged her closer to me as I could. Once everyone was finished it was 2 am and Carlisle suggested that I get some sleep, I didn't think I could sleep after tonight. Edward seeing this look on my face held me closer and said that he would stay with me; I agreed and went to bed.

-*One Month Later*-

It had been a month since I found out about the Cullen's and I had smiled more in the month than I had in 7 years. In that month a lot of things had happened, I was trying to speak more but I still only had spoken to Edward. I had told him the rest of my story and all the years and he told me everything about him and about vampires. He told me that he loved me and will spend every day of his life with me until I send him away, like that was going to happen. I asked him about being a vampire and he said that he was against it but I have persuaded him a bit since then. We are now officially going out but he has told me that it is just a title and I am so much more to him than that.

I had woken and it was Saturday morning as always I got out of bed and looked at my clock. I was spending the day with Alice and Rose because the boys were out hunting; Rose said she wanted to spend time with me to get to know her new sister. She was warming up to me after about 3 weeks of shunning me, Alice told me to just give her time. I grabbed my iPod and headed to the bathroom, I was searching through my playlists when a reminder on my calendar popped up.

_The day my parents died this day 7 years ago._

I didn't feel like I had any strength to hold me up so I grabbed onto the sink basin for support. I was glad that I had locked the door now as I began to sob again, I place the ear buds in my ears and put my dad's playlist on.

_I don't like Mondays – Boomtown Rats_

_Desperado – Eagles _

_Who the F**k is Alice? – Smokie_

_Fat Bottom Girls – Queen_

_And lots more._

I started to rock back and for just remembering them made me cry, I put my head in my lap and just cried. After the first song was finished I felt a cold had on my shoulder, looking up I saw Edward with a pained look on his face. When did he get home? Then I noticed that Alice was behind him, after a few moments Edward spoke.

"What's the matter love?" Those words just made the tears come faster. "Come here." He said lifting me onto his lap and soothing me again. Not speaking, just being with me. Then he signed and I looked up at him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong; we can go to the meadow if you like?"Ah the meadow one of my favourite places, the first time I had spoken to someone in 2 years were in that meadow and of course it was Edward. Then I noticed that his voice sounded in so much pain that I just nodded back to him, he scoped me up in this arms and we were in the meadow in seconds. He let me sit in his lap and I looked up at him, his eyes were still coal black

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" he just looked at me and I could still see worry and concern in his eyes.

"Alice called and said you had the bathroom locked and were crying. I came back as soon as I could and here we are." They had such honesty in them, but I didn't hear Alice calling me name.

"I didn't hear Alice calling me, you shouldn't have come back just for me. You know I have my own issues and today is the very worst, they day that sealed my fate. I am going to hell." I spoke no more than a whisper but I knew he hear because he froze again. I was going to try and do something when Edward pulled me closer and berried his face in my hair.

"don't say that, your not going to hell. Why would you, you are so honest, trustworthy, trusting..." he was about to continue when I put my hand over his mouth.

"this was the worst but best days of my life in some ways. First it was the day I killed my parents, I will never be forgiven for that and that is the reason I am going to hell. But also the best day of my life because I met a very beautiful idiot that just left me, after saving my life." He smiled down at me again, putting his hand to my cheek and lowering his face so his lips were just above mine.

"you didn't kill your parents and you have to stop blaming yourself. Plus it was the best day of my life and the worst because I found my mate the one I will love forever and a day. But I just left her there at the doorstep of the hospital. I was a idiot but I will never do it again, I promise you and one day I will ask you to marry me and become my wife for the rest of erterity."

"and when that day comes I will say yes." Then I mumbled to myself "if you still want me or if I'm not dead." He frowned and kissed me harded than everbefore letting the love flow through us.

"I will aways love and want you. And you will be a vampire if you wish and if not then I will stay with you forever and follow you to death." I whispered one word back.

"Forever"


	8. Chapter 8

**TWILIGHT is not mine S.M.**

**THIS DOSE HAVE SOME VIOLENCE! I tried to skim over it as much as I could but it is her past so yeah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It had been with the Cullen's for a few months and I had been happier after my breakdown. We went back to school and I started to really enjoy the classes, my favourites were Media, Art and IT. We were making our way to media when Edward groaned; I looked up to him with questions in my eyes. He knew what I wanted to know and answered.

"We have to do a film project and they have put us in different groups." He said as we entered the classroom. I sighed, I had been inseparable from Edward for the last few months and now I had to spend time without him for at least 3 hours a week. We separated and went to our groups; I looked at the list on the board I was with:

_Group 2_

_Angela Weber_

_Mike Newton_

_Jessica Stanley_

_Tyler Crowley_

_Isabella Swan_

I mentally groaned Mike was one of the boys that tried to speak with me the first day, he had asked me out twice since I had come here and I just shook my head both times. I looked at the board again and saw that Edward was in a group with Alice. After that I looked at the task:

_Create a short opening to a thriller – about 2-3 minutes long. Cameras at the front and you can go around the school and film. Choose a leader and use their storyboard as a base you can tweak._

_Good luck!_

I sighed and walked over to my group, Tyler was the leader and we sorted out the parts. After 30 minutes of filming I turned to Angela, I found out she could sign and signed.

_I'm just heading to the bathroom be back in a minute._

She nodded at me and told the others who didn't agonize this I started to walked and headed round the corner colliding with something hard and hitting my nose. I looked up to see Alice who looked stunned; grabbing my hand she dragged me off somewhere. I didn't know where until I saw a dark red liquid hit the floor and then I felt faint, she dragged me into the nurse's office and sat me down.

A small woman entered and looked a bit stunned at me sitting there with Alice at my side. She treated me quickly and asked me to take off my jumped. I hesitated but did this at that exact moment Edward walked into the room; I didn't have time to cover my arms. I had never explained to them that the last foster home I went to had abused me. James was the monster who marked my skin, he had light brown hair and steel blue eyes but at times they looked black, he was about 5'10" and had a slight French accent. He did have a wife Victoria she did nothing to help me and at times watched me cower in fear at this monster she claimed to love. Victoria was smaller than James at around the height of 5'6" she had orange hair that seemed to blow wherever she was and her emerald green eyes piercing when she looked at me in pain. I was lost in thought but when it came back to me I covered my arms with my jumper, Edward was at my side grabbing m wrist and asking.

"Who did this to you?" he looked so mad and I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes; I shook my head I couldn't talk about this in school and not in front of the nurse. I grabbed my jumper and fumbled out the room and was running down the corroder tears falling to the floor. I was in search of a place to hide; I found an empty classroom and ducked in curling up into a ball under a desk. I screwed my eyes up and began to sob quietly. After what felt like forever a cold hand touched my hair, I didn't flinch away I just berried my face in my knees again. He sighed, but his arms around me bringing me out from under the desk and placing me on his lap.

"Bella?" I couldn't look at him so I just put my hands over my face. After a few minutes he pulled me up so I was looking him in the eyes and said.

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" I looked at him for a long moment before whispering. This was the first time I had spoken outside of the house apart from the hospital and meadow. All I said was

"At home." He nodded and lifted me into his arms and called Alice saying that we were going home early today, I didn't know how he knew but I just couldn't say in this place any longer today. He placed me in the car and buckled me seatbelt and headed home.

Arriving home what felt like moments later he lifted me out of the car and carried me up to his room placing me on his bed whilst putting on some classical music.

"Do you want to explain how you got thoughts scars on your arms?" he asked me gently whilst taking a closer look, I nodded and took a breath before beginning. Speaking quietly I began to explain.

"Well, before I came here I was in a different foster placement." I paused at the word placement because I knew most people called it a home but that place was no home to me. I took another breath, "James and Victoria where my foster guardians, they only fostered me of the money. I was there was around 8 months, at first they were nice and Victoria and I went shopping, James helped me. One night James came home late after going to the pub, I had made them dinner and was waiting for their return. Around 11 o'clock he stumbled through the door saying things like 'oh my beautiful Isabella what have we got here' I tried to get to my room but he was faster than me. He pinned me down and started to kiss me, I began to struggle so he slapped me." I didn't really want to think about that night so I skimmed over the details. "He tied me to a chair and lit a cigarette; he proceeded to place the cigarette to my skin creating patens." I stated tracing them on my arm; Edward pulled my hand up and kissed it softly. I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. "After about 3 months of this treatment I couldn't take it anymore, I called social service and the placed me back into care. They did offer me help but I wouldn't talk to anyone so there was no point." Edward pulled me to his chest, whispering soft words into my ear 'that will never happen again' and 'if they ever come anywhere near you again they are as good as dead.' He looked so distort I stroked his cheek and sighed, I knew everything would be ok form hear out. I voiced this and Edward just nodded and held me closer.

Everyone came home not to long after that and Edward explained what I had told him, everyone was shocked and Carlisle asked to check me over. After that happened we went back to how we were before, I knew I couldn't dwell on my past. It won't control me!

* * *

><p><strong>After this it is going to be her birthday and her Adopted Uncles will come, these are the first people who adopted her when her parents died.<strong>

**Who are they?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 Days.

3 Days until I'm 18.

3 Days until I can leave, but I don't really want to leave the Cullen's. It hurt me to think to leave the Cullen's, leave Edward. I asked Edward to change me but he said that he would but after I had gone to college. My birthday was becoming a big event to the Cullen's. I was excited, but not for my birthday. My uncles sent me a letter saying they are in the neighbourhood on my birthday.

The letter read:

_Dear our Beautiful Princess,_

_I am glad to inform you that your three dearest uncles, J and Demi are going to going to be in Seattle for you birthday. We are hoping we can meet up two days before at Port Angeles._

_We will be in contact_

_All our Love _

_Uncle A, Uncle M, Uncle C, J and Demi_

_P.S. Don't tell the Cullen's. J will pick you up from school on Tuesday._

I haven't seen my uncles in 5 years. They aren't really my uncles but they were the first to adopt me after the accident and we have stayed in contact. They send me birthday presents every year but I haven't seen then since I was 13.

The day J was picking me up after school I dressed nicer cloths that fit and were not as baggy as usual. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I didn't talk as usual and we headed off to school. It was getting closer to the end of the day and I needed to think of an excuse. I know I'll tell Edward I'm going out with Jake. But will he object, just have to find out.

Last lesson I taped Edward on the shoulder and signed to him.

_Will it be okay if I hang out with Jake after school?_

He gave me a look but after a moment he nodded to me. I let out a sigh and he looked at me again, I just smiled.

As soon as the bell rang I ran to the front gate to find a Audi waiting for me, I smiled when I saw J in the front. Odd she looks the same as she did 5 years ago. I ran to the car and jumped in signing to her a hello.

_J, long time no see. You haven't changed at all._

She turned to me with a gentle smile and responded in a whisper of happiness.

"I know B, it's been a long time we need to catch up. But first we have to go and see Aro." I never really understood why J always called Uncle A, 'Aro' or 'Master'. I looked into her eyes and saw they were a burgundy colour. I've never noticed that before the only people with that colour eyes, aren't so human. That's when it clicked:

Never Aging

They were so cold

Faster than me without trying

Red – black eyes

VAMPIRES

But these people were my family. Why didn't they tell me? Why after all this time? Why...

My thoughts were cut off by being flung out of the car into Uncle A's arms. He hadn't changed, no one had. After being passed round the ground I was set back at Uncle A's feet. I had to ask.

_GUYS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE VAMPIRES! _

Finishing I let out a huff of breathe and they all stood there in shock until they sprang into apologies and told me the story about fostering me, why they couldn't adopt me. They also told me they wanted me to join their coven.

THE VOLTURI

I would be the Princess. GOD! I had a lot to think about. They said I had until my birthday and then they were returning to Italy. 2 days!

I caught a ride home with J or Jane and Demi or Demetri. They gave me a hug and said see me soon. I was in a daze when I entered the Cullen's house. I went straight to bed. I was still in a daze the next day and after school went straight to my bedroom only this time Edward followed.

"Bella, what is wrong? You have been quiet all day." I looked at him and giggled, I was always quiet just not as daze. I also giggled out of nervousness how was I going to do this. If he changed me maybe I could stay with the Cullen's instead. I had to ask him to make sure.

"Edward can I ask you something?" he looked down at me and I felt so much smaller. He gave a nod and I continued, "Can you change me. Please, it is all I ask." He looked like me was in shock again.

"No, absolutely not. Bella you don't want this." He started pacing around the room.

"Please!" I said but knew this wasn't going to change his mind but I had to try.

"No!" it was final said through clenched teeth, with that he left the room at vampire speed. To get away from me as fast as possible. Now it was time to set my second plan in action, I texted J and Demi.

**Pick me up at the bottom of the Cullen's drive. See you soon. – B x**

**See you in 5, B. – J & Demi x**

I grabbed some paper from the side and wrote a short not for the Cullen's.

**Thanks you for everything**

**Sorry for this, have duties to fulfil.**

**Bella**

**xxx**

On top of the paper I place the cell phone they had given me and ran to Edward's room, I grabbed a t-shirt putting it over my head to confuse the scent. Walking up to the large window, jumping out and running down the drive without falling I impressed myself. I found a silver Audi waiting for me at the bottom of the drive. I jumped in and speed off.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

How could Bella ask me such a thing? I went out hunting to calm myself and planning to confront Bella, but on my return I was assaulted. The whole house was in full scale panic, my mind hurt from the screaming in my head.

**Where has she gone? – Jasper**

**Oh, no how could this happen. How is he going to handle this? – Carlisle **

***Sigh* Why? She only had to wait a few more hours – Rosalie**

**Why? I wonder what Alice saw. Why didn't Alice stop her? – Emmett**

**Bella, where are you little one? – Esme **

**OMG! Where has she gone? Her future has gone black – Alice**

I ran in and straight up to her bedroom to find a note sitting on her bed, picking it up and sitting on the bed that once held my love.

**Thanks you for everything**

**Sorry for this, have duties to fulfil.**

**Bella**

**xxx**

She had left? Why? I flew off the bed and tracked her sent to my wardrobe gently opening it and looking trying to find a clue. She had taken one of my t-shirt; I could still catch her scent faintly to the window which was slightly open. I jumped and caught her scent again as it lead to the end of the driveway and then it was,

GONE!

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH! Cliff hanger what is going to happen dose he get her back?<strong>

**Sorry haven't updated in a while had loads of collage work, will try and update soon.**

**FiiJC**

**P.S. want a game of WWF (Words with Friends) my name is PurpleFoxglove16. (I'm not very good but, Hey) **

**Okay going to have a cwch with my cat bye.****HHHHHHHHhhh**

**Read and Review. E-mail with suggestions? 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

As Jane was driving away from the Cullen house I looked back to see Edward reaches the end of the drive way just as we turned. They wouldn't find me. Jane took me back to Uncle A and he started to explain what they were going to do. I had two requests.

One: We do the transformation in Forks or Seattle.

Two: I get to see the Cullen's before we left for Italy.

They were hesitant but agreed; I am now sitting in a privet room in a hotel that is sound proofed. I had 5 minutes to live and I just wanted to get this over with. I had just finished my pizza when Uncle A came to the door and informed me that it was time. I lay down on the bed and waited for the pain.

I was paralysed for 2 day 12 hours form the pain and when I woke, they all gasped. What was wrong with me, at that moment I caught everyone's thoughts.

**OMG! She still looks the same – J**

**What went wrong, I hope she is ok? – Demi**

**What could have gone wrong? – Uncle M**

**Hope she is alright? – Uncle C**

**Bella, can you hear me? Look at me if you can. – Uncle A**

At that moment I turned my attention to Uncle Aro and he gasped. He began planning and as soon as he decided I had a vision. This was getting weird. I looked at Uncle A and thought:

_We are going to Denali Coven. To see Eleazar?_

Uncle looked at me shocked, like he had heard me. Then I tested out my theory.

_Uncle can you hear me?_

He nodded and said out loud for everyone to hear.

"we have to get to the Denali clan to see Eleazar. Then we see the Cullen's and then we leave." With that we headed up to the Denali's house. When we reached the Denali coven we only stayed for a few hours not wanting to be a burden. This was just enough time to for Eleazar to tell me my power was called a sponge, there was only ever one other and she was killed after she killed an entire town. That was not going to happen to me because I am going to stick to the Cullen's diet. We started to head back down to Forks to say my final goodbye to the Cullen's.

(2 days later reaching the Cullen house)

I looked up at the house and placed up my hood. I had to say good bye to them, otherwise I couldn't leave Forks. Uncle A reached the door and knocked quietly but everyone in the house heard it. Carlisle was the one who opened the door, he looked lost but pulled himself together and greeted us.

"Aro, what do I owe the pleasure?" he looked really curious. Aro passed Carlisle as he answered him.

"We are just hear to show you our new princess. She is new to the Volturi. Isabella will you step forward." He said in a firm voice, with authority. All the Cullen's gasped at my name, their thought travelling to me. I wondered why? I stepped forward. Lowering my hood, I looked up and the all gasped only Edward whispered.

"Bella?" I looked at him with my brown eyes and nodded, he ran for me but Demitri stepped in front of me. He growled at Edward but just looked at Demitri and he dropped to the ground in pain. I stopped once Aro put a hand on my shoulder and calmed me with his words.

"little one, you need to stop. Demitri was just trying to protect you." At this I stopped and gave Demitri a look and thought to him.

_Sorry Demi._

"it's alright B, I forgive you but if you do it again I will hunt you down." I rolled my eyes and smiled back knowing he would do no such thing. I looked at Edward who was standing there in shock, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. I said to my Uncles.

_Be back in a minute. Just need to talk to Edward._

They gave me a nod and turned back to the Cullen's which were all in shock. I just carried on and dragged Edward out the door, as soon as we were far away enough to speak without anyone hearing I spoke.

"Edward?" Northing. "Edward, please say something." At that moment this arms wrapped round me and he kept mumbling my name.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone without telling you but if I had you wouldn't have let me go." He looked down at me and just sighed.

"No. I wouldn't have but at least they haven't changed you yet. Please Bella come back to us we can't be without you. I can't be without you." I looked at him in shock, did I really not look like a vampire I hadn't looked in the mirror. I stared to think about what I would look like as a vampire and I felt a buzz around my body, Edward stepped back and gasped. I started to talk.

"Edward I am a vampire, I have been Princess Isabella Marie Volturi since I was 13 when they fostered me. They told me they would come back and they did they love me when no one else does." I looked down and to the forest floor and I felt tear in my eyes but the odd thing was they were falling down my cheeks as well. At that moment two strong arms wrapped round me and pulled me to their chest.

"That is not true love, all us Cullen's love you. We have been looking for you since you left, we have been to all the buses, trains and cabs. We couldn't find anything. I have been worrying so much I thought you were hurt, searching for hours. I would have never stopped searching because I love you. And not just as a family member I'm in love with you Bella. I will always love you, I will follow you to the ends of the earth." With this he leaned down and kissed me. It felt like fireworks. HE KISSED ME!

**What will Bella do? Volturi or the Cullen's choices, choices.**

**Hope to write soon.**

**FiiJC or PurpleFoxglove16 (WWF)**


End file.
